Unwanted Life
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: An arranged marriage, an estranged pair, bound by a piece of paper. No promises of a happy life. Just rip that paper apart and we're done. KyoYuya.
1. Chapter 1

Unwanted Life 

A/N: I don't own, so no sue. SDK is not mine.

-

Chapter One – Married to a Demon

-

Being a teenager she is, life wasn't as easy as other normal teens for Shiina Yuya. At the age of sixteen, her father married her off to a rich heir, it was a promise made by her family and the groom's. His name was Mibu Kyo. He was twenty-six years old and that fact made Yuya frown even though he was the most handsome man you find hard to marry nowadays…

-

"Miss Yuya, wake up. You need to go to school…"

Yuya tossed and turned. She lazily opened her eyes. "Do I have to? Don't I get a honeymoon break?" she covered herself with the blanket she kicked off in the process and continued to sleep.

The maid shook Yuya's body. "Master Kyo would like to bond with you more before doing that. Wake up, you need to eat breakfast!"

Yuya screamed as hard as she could before she got up and took a shower. She continued screaming and if you listen closely, she actually said 'I hate life!'.

"Miss Yuya, stop screaming, Master Kyo would be utterly unpleased to hear screams in the morning…" the maid lined up clothes for Yuya to wear in her dressing room. "I will leave you your clothes; call me if there is anything you wish for me to do."

Yuya finished her shower and turned off the knob. She looked at herself in the marble based mirror opposite the shower. "Damn you… Mibu Kyo…" she muttered under gritted teeth.

Yuya hated her life. She hated her irresponsible family and her _husband_. Upon reaching their new house, Kyo told her to sleep in the guest room and never come into their room. He's not sleeping there either so it was a fair game. The only words she had heard him say while they were in their limousine last night were:

'_Just call me Kyo, no hubby, no darling, no dear or anything other than my name. Law only marries us, case closed. You should not take up my family name, as I myself hate it. I shall call you any name I want. For now, we should not build any further attachments other than we're married by law. I would like to know who exactly my wife is before I develop anything further.'_

When they were at the wedding altar, Kyo didn't really kissed her. She was relieved that he gave her time to adjust her position, she was just a high school student right?

"Oh, I really hate you for living and being ten years older than me!" Yuya covered herself with her violet-blue bathrobe and went to her dressing room. She changed to her school uniform. "It's a good thing he didn't touch me or anything… I don't want to be pregnant…"

"But still, you don't have to scream…" a hand invaded her skirt and squeezed her butt.

"Aah!" Yuya pushed the invader away. "Kyo… you pervert! Have you no manners! I'm only sixteen!"

"Remember, you ARE my wife…" Kyo lift Yuya's chin up. "As my wife, you have no right to not follow my orders…"

"Let go of me! I will kill you once I get an annulment! When can we get annulled?" Yuya asked Kyo while straightening her skirt.

"Annulment? Why?" Kyo folded his hands. "Are you not happy married to a rich heir like me?"

"You don't understand do you? Look… I may LOVE money but… I'm still young and Kyo, I don't love you… yet."

"Yet? Are you hoping we break that 'no attachments' pact?" Kyo screened her expressions. Yuya was blushing.

"Kyo, I want to be happy. I WANT to be married with at least 'love' or 'like' for the man I marry. Kyo, why did you agree?" Yuya sat down on her luxurious bed.

"I liked… your eyes…" Kyo smirked. "Hurry and eat breakfast, I need to send you off to school," he said and left her room.

"My… eyes?" Yuya furrowed her brows. "That man never thinks, does he?"

-

Yuya sat down for her breakfast. Kyo was opposite of her, reading the newspaper. "Have you eaten already?"

Kyo glanced at her for a second and continued to read the paper. "No, I don't eat breakfast; my secretary will make me some at work."

"Secretary? Who's your secretary?" Yuya began eating her meal, waiting for Kyo's reply.

"Her name is… Sakuya."

"Sakuya? What a lovely name, send my regards to her… and if she wants to, I would like to meet this secretary of yours…" Yuya drank her fresh orange juice.

"Hmph, what for?" Kyo lifted his gaze to look at his wife.

"It's simple; wives and husband's secretary have to mix so that she will tell me whether or not you are cheating…" Yuya told Kyo with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, I won't be cheating… I might if I'm dead bored with you… but you interest me right now…" Kyo folded the paper and set it on the table. "Shiki, my suitcase and car keys."

The maid that tended to Yuya came. "Here you go, sir."

"Oh, so your name is Shiki?" Yuya asked the maid.

Shiki bowed. "Oh, yes Miss Yuya."

"How old are you?"

"I'm actually eighteen, older than you." Shiki laughed when Yuya pouted.

"So everyone's older than me!"

"Well, if you have children, they're not older than you." Shiki laughed when she made that remark but stopped when Kyo glared at her. "Well, um… here you go then…" Shiki handed her a bento. "I made it myself… well, I hope you like it!" she then bowed and left to do her other chores.

"Oh, she sure is pretty…" Yuya smiled to herself and continued eating. "Um… Kyo…" she began as she munched on her tuna sandwich.

"What?" Kyo asked as he drank his own drink. It was not orange nor was it water or tea…

"Kyo… is that… sake?" Yuya asked, surprised when Kyo nodded. "In the morning? Even my father… egh…"

Kyo quirked an eyebrow. "What? Never had some? Afraid you'll get drunk?"

Yuya shook her head and giggled. "Nope. I have um… some turning twenty to do…"

"So… when we exchanged drinks…" Kyo started but Yuya continued.

"It wasn't sake or any wine… it was… just juice… or water…" Yuya explained.

Kyo chuckled. "I pity you being sixteen… but that shows why you're underdeveloped…"

Yuya blushed and threw her spoon at him. Kyo caught it with ease. "My dear pet _dog_… silverware is used for eating, not throwing… maybe your master has to teach you some things… before you graduate…" he sighed.

Yuya got up from her seat and glared at him, blushing heavily. "Let's go… dear… _husband_…" Yuya muttered under gritted teeth.

"I said… no dear… remember, dear _dog_?" Kyo smirked and left the table before Yuya bites his head off of him.

"ARGH!"

-

In the luxurious car of Kyo's… Yuya sat at the back. Kyo lifted a brow when Yuya buckled her belt. Yuya stared at him anxiously. "…What?"

"Sit in the front; I'm not your driver, girl…" Kyo pointed to the seat next to him. "Hurry up now…"

Yuya stormed out of the car and slammed the door as she got into it again. "I will kill you..."

"Well, pay for the damages that you inflicted on this car yourself, got that?" Kyo started the engines as soon as Yuya started complaining with a sigh. "Shut up."

-

While in the car… a song was played by the radio called… 'How I Wish I Was Not Married to a Jerk' and Yuya sang along, happily.

_Oh how I wish this could all end_

_My married life_

_That started off with strife_

_All I wanted was to be free_

_Again, again, again with me_

_Myself, ho-ho_

_Myself, ho-ho_

_Again and again and again with me_

_Alone, ho-ho_

_Alone, ho-ho_

_I feel so worried and insecure_

_My husband's a jerk_

_And all is woe_

_Woe is me_

_Woe is me_

_Can someone please let me be?_

_(Blank)'s a jerk_

_(Blank)'s a jerk_

_He's such a jerk_

_Returns late from work_

_He likes to work_

_Oh how I wish this could all end_

_My married life_

_That started off with strife_

_All I wanted was to be free_

_Again, again, again with me_

_Myself, ho-ho_

_Myself, ho-ho_

_Again and again and again with me_

_Alone, ho-ho_

_Alone, ho-ho_

_I feel so stupid and dumbfounded_

_My husband's a jerk_

_And all is woe_

_Woe is me_

_Woe is me_

_Can someone please let me be?_

_(Blank)'s a jerk_

_He's always a jerk_

_Oh how I wish I was not married to a jerk_

_Having affairs with that ugly clerk from work_

_Argh! He's such a jerk!_

_(Background music consisting of items being thrown and shrieks are heard)_

_(Blank)'s a jerk_

_He's always a jerk_

_Oh how I wish I was not married to a jerk_

_Having affairs with that ugly clerk from work_

_Argh! He's such a jerk!_

_Wait 'til I get my hands on that jerk and his ugly clerk…_

(A/N: Yuya filled all the blanks with Kyo's name, you guys can do that do and change the affair part to something that your hubby is doing that pisses you off!)

"I'm not a jerk…" Kyo said. "I'm a _handsome_ jerk…"

Yuya turned to look at him in disgust. "You're so full of yourself… even Honda-san is better than you…"

"Who's this Honda?" Kyo asked… a little interested.

"Oh, his name is Honda Takeru… a very charming president of the student council; he refers himself as the White Rose of Kuro Bara High and he has such beautiful hazel eyes… unlike your red ones…" Yuya said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ah, my eyes are not red; they're what you call ruby…" Kyo corrected her. Yuya fumed, trying very hard to not kill him.

"Argh…" Yuya looked to her left and sighed. "Ah! School! At last!" she sighed, relieved.

"Um… at the front gate?"

"What?" Yuya asked, confused.

"Drop you at the front gate?" Kyo asked, not looking at her.

"Well, wherever you want…" Yuya told him and Kyo halted the suddenly. Yuya's head kissed her file that was on her lap. She gritted her teeth and yelled at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Kyo turned to her and smirked. "Well, you said wherever… well, here you go. Now, please get off of this car and please say hi for me to all your hot friends…"

"What if I have no hot friends?" she retaliated.

"Say hi to those who are prettier than you… or… if the girls here just suck, say hi to all the gay people for me then."

Yuya turned to Kyo with wide eyes. "Are you… bisexual?"

Kyo chuckled. "What if I am?"

Yuya looked away and exited the car as fast as possible, muttering a "My husband is a bi, my husband is a bi, my husband is a bi…" in 12 different languages.

Kyo laughed to himself manically and drove off as fast as he could. "This is so going to be interesting… hahaha!"

-

A/N: Ah, this is the real chapter one, hope y'all liked it! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello there! Here, I present you with the second chapter of Unwanted Life! Hope it's good enough for you guys!

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh!

-

Chapter Two – The Deadly Door to Demon Days

-

Yuya walked into her classroom with a deep sigh. "Ohayo…" she muttered.

"Ohayo, Yuya-tan!" Yuya's best friend, Chiharu-chan greeted. Yuya took her seat and sighed deeply. "Eh? What happened to you? Did your husband do it roughly?"

Yuya's eyes shot open and she blushed… so red. She shook her head violently. "No! NO! We didn't do it!"

Chiharu blinked her eyes, disbelieving. "WHAT? You didn't even do it even though it's legal now? I mean… I tried all means to convince my dad that Takeru's safe! I mean as a _friend_!"

"You went out with Honda-san already, didn't you?"

"Um… a little bit?" she admitted, giggling. "Well, we didn't get to do anything else but a funny thing happened! When we were on the date, he spotted this poster of Gackt and drooled all over it!"

"Do you think he's gay?"

Chiharu rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe, whatever though… he's still cute."

"Man, I can't believe you actually don't care if he's gay or not… well, my husband is so weird… I think he's a bi…" Yuya sighed as she took out her Additional Maths textbook. "Man… I hate this…"

"Yeah, not everyone likes it… except that… Mahiro…" Chiharu shuddered. "She's such a weird girl, always liking difficult subjects…"

"Mahiro-san's such a pretty girl; she's very nice too, once you get to know her…" Yuya started doing little notes on her notebook. "Plus…" she continued, "She's going out with that rich heir, Benitora… well, not really… it's like she's protecting him…"

"Where did you hear this? This is something I don't know!" Chiharu grumbled.

"Well, she told me herself, well, I think she's hiding something though…" Yuya told her. "Ah, sensei's here!"

The class teacher, who was also their A.Maths teacher, came in with a grim look. His face was very familiar to Yuya… not because he was her teacher but…

"Kyo's groomsman!" she gasped. 'I can't believe I didn't even recognize my own teacher at my own wedding!'

"Oh, hello there, Shiina-san… wait, since you're Kyo-san's wife… Yuya-san then? Oh, how are you?" her teacher walked to her desk and offered her a candy bar. "Kyo-san said you liked this…"

Yuya took it with such confusion. "Akira-sensei… I never said I liked this to him… thanks anyway…" she smiled at him.

"Hm, well… I see he won't be hanging out with us anymore now that you're both married?" Akira questioned, worried.

Yuya shook her head and started to unwrap the candy bar. "No, you will still hang out… it's kind of a… well, I'm not gonna control him!" she laughed and she started to eat it. 'I can't let him know it's because of an agreement!'

Akira chuckled. "Well, thank you. Hm, just be careful to not get pregnant during schooling days… it'll take a lot of work… plus, this is going to be your last year…"

"W-What!" Yuya choked on the bar and started cough violently. "MY LAST YEAR! Who said that!"

"Well, Kyo-san arranged it. He seemed very worried about it…" Akira sighed. "He said, it's better if you drop out and help him with certain things… or go to university and finish off studying there… he said it's better like that since you're married now…"

"WHAT!" Yuya bellowed.

"Shh… other classes are studying… well, that's what he told me."

"I can't believe him… he didn't even tell me! How could he!" Yuya bit her lips and muttered curses. "Thanks for the info, Akira-sensei…"

"Okay then. Let's continue with our lesson…" he walked to the front of the class. He stopped in front of the blackboard and wrote something down. "Today… we will learn about logarithms. Anyone objects this?"

No one raised up their hands.

"Good. Let us start."

-

"FUCK!"

"That was damn confusing! How could he do that to us?"

"Logarithms have no rhythms at all!"

"Well, to be fair with Akira-sensei… he _did_ ask us whether to object it or not…"

"You're just saying that because you like him!"

"I don't like him, I LOVE him…"

"Fair enough…"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yuya shouted. Everyone looked at her, shocked. Yuya glared to each one of her classmates before sitting back on her seat, grumbling.

"What's wrong, Yuya-tan?" Chiharu skipped back to her seat and smiled sadly at Yuya.

"Oh… I hope my husband goes to hell…" Yuya muttered, dislike evident in her tone. "I will kill him once I reach home…"

"Aww… is he a big baddie?" Chiharu asked childishly, imitating a small cat. "Do you want Chi-chan to bully him?"

Yuya looked shocked. "No thanks. I'll do it myself. You should stay away from him… he's a menace."

"Really? Poor Yuya-tan!" Chiharu squealed. "Anyways…"

"What?"

"Are you going to sing like you always do during teacher's day?"

"I doubt my husband will allow… but yeah, I want to."

"What are you gonna sing? 'Wings? I bet it's all of Hikki's songs…" Chiharu teased.

"Well, hell yeah it would be! But you know… I'm gonna make my own song… then I'll present it. I bet everyone would like it."

"What are you gonna make? A _love_ song?"

"It's a song for all of us. It should be a song… a special song before I end my year… _this_ year…" Yuya sighed remembering. "I hope I can make it as nice as… I hope it can touch everyone…"

"Please make it as nice as your old songs… I hope it'll exceed 'A Day in My Life'… that was so nice… care to sing?" Chiharu handed out her pencil case to act as a substitute mic.

Yuya took it and smiled. "Yeah… sure, I would love to practice…" she took a deep breath and began singing.

_My tears have stopped at least_

_My heart has started beating at least_

_This hole in me will be filled soon_

_As soon as I see the new heavenly moon_

_A day in my life (a day in my life) is filled with love all round and round_

_Like droplets of rain filled with smiles_

_A day in my life (a day in my life) is filled with all the happiness in the world_

_And I know, and I know…_

_One day my dreams will reach out_

_Truly, just like now…_

_The sun has shined and scared away my rainy days_

_This day is as delightful as eating chocolate cake_

_Please tell me that I'm as precious as you_

_And smile so that I know you're happy too_

_But things change_

_So you must take a chance with life_

_Don't show you're sad with a cringe_

_Life is too nice to live it with strife_

_A day in my life (a day in my life) is filled with love all round and round_

_Like droplets of rain filled with smiles_

_A day in my life (a day in my life) is filled with all the happiness in the world_

_And I know, and I know…_

_One day my dreams will reach out_

_Truly, just like now…_

_A day in my life is like everyone's life_

_A day in my life is just like your life_

_A day in my life is just like our life_

_A day in my life is…_

"Shiina! No singing!"

"Shit…" Yuya stopped as soon as her next subject teacher came in with a grim look.

"Yes… swear and you'll be going to the discipline office."

"Yes…"

-

"So… Kyo-san, how's your wife? Is she nice?" Kyo's secretary asked as she passed a bento to him. "Please, take this."

"Yeah, thanks…" he placed it on the table, uncaring. "Anyways… she's interesting enough… for now."

"Oh, very well then. I hope to meet her soon. Well now, Kyoshiro-sama said something about… well, he said something about proposing to me… did you encourage that?" Sakuya giggled. "I see that he's very, very enthusiastic about this."

"Hm, good for you… hey, do you think I should ask my wife out?"

"Eh? What? Why should you ask your wife out?" Sakuya questioned.

"Well, I pissed her off… in a way, today. As a _good_ husband… I think I should…" Kyo fought the urge to chuckle. _That was such a lie_…

"Well, I think you should. She would appreciate it." Sakuya smiled and handed him a few files. "Check this and sign them. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Just get out."

"Yes!"

-

Yuya grumbled seeing Kyo's car parked neat near the school compound. She strides out to reach for his car but was stopped by someone that could piss her off anytime…

"Honda-san!"

"Yuya-san… how about a date? C'mon, tonight?" Honda took out a white rose and presented it to Yuya. Yuya blushed. "Does that mean, you agree?"

"Get the hell away from _my_ wife."

Honda turned around to see a pissed off Kyo who was readying his fists. Kyo glared at him… deadly.

"W-wife?"

"I got married yesterday, do you not know?" Yuya giggled. She took the offered rose form his hands and smelled it. "Thanks for the rose anyway… let's just go, Kyo."

"Hn. And you… don't come near her ever again."

Both Kyo and Yuya went for the car and then drove off just like that, leaving Honda shocked.

"What the hell just happened…?"

-

A/N: So, how was it? I thought it wasn't so good… well; just wait for the third chapter and for my new story, Love Doll! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Quite a not so satisfying chapter to me. It's been a LONG time since I wrote anything. I think. I've been busy plus I've been always bombarded by sickness. I was at the hospital a few days ago and my appetite is still quite sad still. Well, lost a few KGs. Anyway, here you go. Forgive for any mistakes especially in grammar.

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh! Pierre/Penny is mine though and also Nathea's Place.

-

Chapter Three – Dressing You Up

-

Yuya could only smile and frown at the same time as Kyo could not just stop biting his lips from frustration. His large hands were resting on the steering wheel but were pale even though there was no pressure exerted. Yuya fixed her hair as she looked outside, watching the people walking down the streets.

Kyo glanced at her, narrowing his eyes as she applied some lip-gloss on her lips. His eyes strayed back to the road. Yuya was holding the rose, the present given by Honda, rather delicately in her small hands. Kyo was not pleased.

"Throw that filthy cheap rose away. I'll buy you an expensive and a much more beautiful bouquet…" Kyo muttered, not looking at her.

Yuya's eyes rose up to look at him. She glared at him and scoffed. "You know? It's the thought that counts, not the price, not the size…you must know this in order to become someone who's-"

"Stop talking like you know everything. You don't know everything. I lived longer than you."

"Oh, so you're admitting that you are indeed old?"

"I'm still your husband."

"Why are you like this?!"

"I'm like this because I'm me; you don't need to say anything more. We're going to have dinner tonight."

"You- what?! Dinner? Dressed like this?! Dinner where?" Yuya looked down, scanning her clothes. She was sure, if Kyo was thinking of taking her to somewhere of high-class, he would never hear the end of it.

"At Nathea's Place. It's not a place of class but you'll like it…but I'd still like to take you out and doll you up first to look like much of your age, which is sixteen." Kyo smirked at his last remark and made a mental note to himself to always use that.

"I AM sixteen and I DO look sixteen! Look, I'm wearing my uniform! What more do you need for me to convince you?" Yuya growled at him, trying to hold her own patience as to not hit him on the face 'accidentally' with her large file and then cause him to lose control of the car and plunge themselves to death, just right after their wedding. Oh, what a beautiful headline that would be tomorrow should that matter happen:

'**NEWLYWEDS, MIBU KYO AND WIFE DIED RIGHT AFTER MARRIAGE'**

"I'm saying that let's go and buy you a dress. Okay, wife?"

"I have a name! Use it!"

"For what? For framing you?"

"…"

"What?"

"You don't get me, do you?"

"Do I need to do so to be your husband? I think not."

Yuya leaned back into the seat further, trying hard not to kill Kyo right on the spot. She was mad that, not only did he just ruin her life by marrying her, he also did not think twice about what it was like to be a husband, he did not know how to treat her and takes it as if their age difference makes it his right to not treat her with the respect she clearly has rights to as his wife.

She just could not wait to get divorced from him.

-

Yuya walked into the boutique and quickly hid behind Kyo when a weird dressed man came to greet them. The man frowned seeing Yuya scared and Kyo only sighed. The man fixed his tie and then his leather skirt and then bowed to Kyo, smiling mischievously.

"Hello there, Kyo-sama! What brings you here today? Who's this lovely lady by the way?" he said cheerfully in a very high voice.

Yuya backed away more.

Kyo rolled his eyes before grabbing Yuya's wrist and pulled her from her hiding. Yuya stumbled forward and nearly fell down if it was not because of Kyo's professional save.

"Really, he's a friend, _dear_…" Kyo muttered, faking a smile.

The man's eyes widened and he chuckled, fixing the braid his dark shiny hair. Placing his hands on his hip, he narrowed his eyes playfully at Kyo.

"Oh! She's your little wife?! How cute!!!" he reached out a hand to Yuya who only nodded. Raising his brows, he bit his lips. "I'm nice enough, dear."

Yuya bowed down and said sorry for not introducing herself. "I'm Shiina Yuya."

"_Mibu_ Yuya." Kyo corrected her.

Yuya gave Kyo a deadly glare. "I'll stick to _Shiina_ Yuya, sounds better."

"Whatever."

The man looked at them questioningly. Crossing his arms, he smiled brightly at Yuya. "Well, seeing Kyo-sama bringing you here…that means you want some clothes! Am I right?"

Kyo nodded, eliciting a gleeful gasp from the man. "Pierre-"

"Penny!"

"_Pennire_, I want a dinner dress for her and five more of those things for future use. Give her some shoes and a bag too. Here," Kyo passed Pierre his credit card, "Use it wisely."

Pierre only nodded in excitement before turning his attention to Yuya who gasped.

"W-what…?"

"We're SOOOOO gonna have fun with shopping!!! Now!" Pierre grabbed Yuya's hands and dragged her to the nearest isle. Yuya could only blink in surprise.

Kyo raised an eyebrow amused. He looked down to his watch and noted the time. It was still early. He knew Pierre would only need half an hour before he could find all the necessary items. Kyo walked to the nearest chair and sat relaxed as one of the workers brought him a glass of champagne and a box of chocolates.

"Thank you."

-

Yuya turned around, looking at herself in the mirror, disbelieving that she was actually wearing something so beautiful…and expensive. A dark sea-blue dress, cascading down her body like a waterfall, falling right into place at just above her knees, hung loosely on a feathery light strap, just barely covering her cleavage. She was wearing black high heels, fashioned like a Greek sandal with straps wound around her white legs, hugging them not so tightly yet so securely. Pierre fixed her hair so that it was actually hanging on the left of her shoulders and hung just above her chest. Pierre made sure that her hair was braided loosely before fastening a small bubble-berry like clip on the braid. He then let the braid loose. He also gave her chandelier earrings and a black choker with a small ruby pendant hanging. Turning her around for the last time, Pierre smiled contently.

"Now! I'm sure Kyo-sama would approve! You look like a sea goddess! Now, I'd need you in light make-up-"

Yuya stopped him. She smiled happily. "That's enough, thank you Penny-san. This is enough. I'll just use my lip-gloss."

Pierre stared at her before nodding. "Alright dear, now, let's go and see your husband."

Yuya nodded. She felt a bit excited to see Kyo's reaction.

-

A/N: I myself wonder what Kyo's reaction gonna be like. Ah well, that'll be answered in the next chapter. Hopefully, I won't take long. I've passed my qualifying for English so, one down, and eight more to go (if Art is included). R&R&R, it's polite. And whaddya know? Someone asked the Principal to add another English paper for the Qualifying, oh woohoo.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: here you go, peeps. Sigh, this was random and so unromantic! It's just a brew between two of my other fics, like **Apartment 203** and also **Curse of the Fading Tears**. There are a lot of random references too. Nathea's Place is like a painting of what I my dream restaurant would look like. By the way, Nathea is one of my names I put in fiction. So yeah, put two and two together and you get what? Chapter FOUR!

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine and I'm okay with that. I only own Nathea's Place and some other things.

Reviewers: Thank you so much for your words and support of this weird fic.

-

Chapter Four – Dinner: Our First Date

-

"Where the hell's your make-up? You look like a fish out of water, pale and ready to die. Well, that lip-gloss you have on emphasizes how you look like a fish."

Thank goodness Pierre was there to hold her shoulders or Yuya would have launched a deadly assault on her jerk husband and rip off that handsome face of his and throw it to the sharks. Her eyebrows twitched wildly as she continued to watch the indifference of her husband as he took another piece of Godiva chocolate from the box.

"What do you mean by that, Kyo-sama?! Yuya-san looks like a sea goddess!" Pierre objected, giving calming massages to Yuya's itching shoulders.

"That's what I mean. We're only going to dinner, not a 'Disney on Ice' event or something. Plus, I told you it wasn't classy."

"By the way, Kyo-sama, you have a very weird taste in fashion! You do know that less make-up is good during nighttime! Thick make-up is for hookers! Yuya-san is not a hooker!" Pierre debated, still sure that his choice is for the best.

"Well, she isn't Ariel, that's for sure."

"Kyo-sama!"

"ENOUGH!" Yuya shouted impatiently, stomping over to Kyo and yanking his wrist. "Let's just go!"

Kyo stood up and yanked his wrist from her grip. "Don't you dare touch me, woman."

Yuya narrowed her eyes at him as she challenged his height. "I _have_ a name."

"Why you-" Kyo was cut off quickly by a shove of shopping bags from Pierre.

"Here! These are all free of charge! Now, take it before I change my mind and do hurry up to the occasion, dinner waits for no one!" he said quickly, pushing both of them out of the boutique and hurriedly locked the doors behind them.

"Have a wonderful night (I hope)!"

-

When the newlyweds arrived at the restaurant Kyo deemed not classy, Yuya could only gape at it. True, it was _not_ classy at all. It looked like a haunted house usually found in the woods, dark and made out of wood -old, mossy and deteriorating wood to be exact. Yuya shivered as a gentle breeze passing behind her causing her to give a small scream.

The front door opened immediately after that, with a loud bang that caused Yuya to scream a notch higher.

"My! With that voice, you could help me give a better atmosphere here! Joined any haunted choirs before, lady?" a cheery and weirdly shaky voice filled the air.

Yuya lifted her gaze to the woman. The woman was a few inches shorter than her, with a short boyish haircut and mischievous eyes and a dubious smile. She was wearing a white…it was definitely not a dress. It looked cropped by a person on crack and it was definitely emitting a ghostly vibe around it. The white _thing_ was paired with a loose black ballerina skirt that kissed the ground. Yuya hoped this person was not the manager or cook.

"Yuya," Kyo paused, his lips twitching, before continuing, "This is the manager and cook and my friend, Nathea Akino. Nathea, this is Yuya, my wife."

Yuya gulped as she gave a small wave at her. _Manager AND cook?! The hell?!_

The person called Nathea had her eyes widen in surprise. "R-really?! You got married?! Wow! Why wasn't **I** invited, Kyo?!" she said happily through gritted teeth.

"Hey, I _did_ send invites to you. Didn't Hotaru give it to you?" Kyo defended.

Nathea then frowned. "You expect that dimwitted man who didn't show up at his _own_ wedding 'cause he _forgot_, to _remember_ that?!" Nathea scolded, crossing her arms.

"Aren't you over that yet?" a monotonic voice said from behind Yuya, causing her to scream.

Kyo turned to greet the other man who just scared his wife to near death. "Only a female version of you would do that, Hotaru."

Hotaru ignored that and turned to the fuming Nathea. "Here you go, Nath. Fresh groupers and some bonito flakes. I couldn't remember what the other thing you asked me to get."

"Aww…that's just so effin' awesome. What do you expect me to do with groupers and some flakes, Hotaru-kun?" she said sweetly even though veins were popping like crazy on her forehead.

"I dunno. You're the chef."

"Good answer, male counterpart of the relationship!" Kyo sarcastically praised.

Nathea ignored that and locked her arm with Yuya's not expecting one and pulled her into the rundown restaurant. "Just come in, I'll cook something."

"Kyo reserved the whole restaurant for tonight anyway."

-

Yuya was stuck with Kyo in a private room that was too big for both of them. Strangely enough, compared to the exterior, the interior was homey and very Japanese, with a few reminders of popular J-Horror movies as the decoration. The first room they were placed had an old television that had static interference with a lone well located at the corner, with scratching sound effects accompanying the atmosphere. It was definitely inspired by Ringu, definitely. Yuya immediately said no just by looking at the room. The next room was designed to be a bedroom with a Japanese closet on the wall with numerous yellowing tapes taping the door together. Other than the vague reference to Ju-On, the so very obvious mannequin of a deathly pale child sitting at one of the corners made Yuya scream out "TOSHIO!" and ran out from the room, prompting to Nathea asking Kyo whether or not he described what type of restaurant she was running.

The finally settled with the room they were occupying now, which was unfinished and was yet to be furnished with any ghostly details, save for the lone altar at a corner of the room, with a picture of a pale handsome man who died in a car crash. Nathea left the newlyweds after taking their orders.

Yuya shivered as the quiet, almost unnoticeable sound effects of rain filled the room. It was definitely wrong to wear such a dress. If only Kyo told her the restaurant they were going to have a manager who loves horror movies and games, she would have definitely worn a white dress with blood and asked Kyo to break all the bones in her body so that she would have a grudge on him and kill everyone who dared step into the restaurant. Yeah.

"Nice theme, huh? Nathea made sure this restaurant made a lasting impression on the diners but weirdly, nobody really frequents it, save for some weird dressed people whose feet did not touch the ground…"

"THAT'S IT! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Yuya shouted as she slammed the table in front of her, getting up to leave.

"Hey, I was only kidding! Nath said she'll pay me if I promoted the place like that…" Kyo stopped her and grabbed her hand.

"Well, it definitely doesn't work on me! And I don't wanna sit on that chair anymore, I think it just moved!" she said frantically, her hand flailing about, pointing to the said chair.

Kyo smirked. "Hey, if you're that scared, come and sit on my lap. Daddy doesn't mind."

"You're so sick!"

-

"Aww…hear that, 'Taru-kun? They're so in love with each other!" Nathea said dreamily as she fried the chopped up grouper while Hotaru worked on the sauce.

Hotaru looked up from his cooking and shrugged. "Yeah, I think so."

"So…when are we gonna have our ceremony again?" Nathea brought up quietly, chopping up some spring onions.

"Uh, what?"

"…urgh, forget it."

-

A/N: I hope that's a good place to end it for now. Kyo's reaction is quite…palui if I have to say it in my language. Such a jerk. Yes, it is natural to put Nathea together with Hotaru since Nathea's still Miharu in a way. What room would you choose to dine in? I definitely won't choose Ju-On, come on, a Toshio at a corner?! That's just friggin' scary! By the way, the thing the cooks were making was something I've been drooling on while watching Japanese cooking shows. Yes, I am desperate to know what I can eat in Japan. Anyway, R&R, it's appreciated plus I'm gonna leave soon…boohoo.


End file.
